The Varia Game
by P3RFKT.BAYBii
Summary: Mammon sends Tsuna A Game he made, and then tsuna invites his friends over to play.


HEY  
yeah so I updated this story since when I wrote it I was a pretty much a zombie with a keyboard.  
:)

SO anyway, id like to thank archsage328 for reviewing, and ive finally fixed it up. :L so hopefully this ones much better.

Mammon has always liked money. He liked money for as long as he existed. So when a particular idea came into his mind, he decided to put it into action.  
He had made, a board game of the varia. The game was pretty much cluedo, but had different names for all the places and characters.

After Two days of hard work, he had finished the game.  
"Muuu~ what a wonderful creation, I should sell this for 80 dollars. Muuu~"

He placed it all in the box and wrapped it up. He then sent a letter notifying Sawada Tsunayoshi that he now officially owed him 80 dollars, since none of the actual varia members would have any interest in the game. A day later, Mammon sent the game to Tsuna's house.

Tsuna walked out of the door to collect the post, carrying Lambo on his back. As he spotted the medium sized parcel on the ground, he began to ran.  
"Ah~ who's this for? EH? ME? I wonder who's it from!" Tsuna ran back inside with his box, without checking for any other post. He went straight to his room and fell to the floor and began ripping it open. He ripped the final layer, and saw a dark blue box with bright yellow letters reading "The Varia Game". His excitement immediately vanished. Since when did the varia have their own game? Curious, Tsuna opened the box, and read the instructions. The game was exactly like cluedo, only a different board and pieces. Tsuna then phoned everyone to come over, and so once they all arrived, a game of Cluedo began.  
As the group sat on Tsuna's floor, they began to choose their playing pieces. " I want to play as squalo!" Yamamoto took out the squalo playing piece and put it on the designated spot.  
"Then Haru will play as this guy :P"  
"THE GREAT LAMBO-SAN WILL PLAY AS THIS GUY!"  
"Then, I guess ill play as Xanxus"  
"Juudaime, that is a great choice, then I shall choose the Knife Brat"  
"I WILL PLAY AS THIS CLOAKED KID TO THE EXTREME!"  
"Um, then I guess I'll play as this one" Kyoko took out the Gola Mosca Piece and placed it on the only spot remaining.  
With that, the game began, with Tsuna going first. Tsuna rolled a six, and went into 'Namimori Middle School.'

"Um, ok ill say that it was, Reborn with the sword in Namimori middle school." Tsuna said.

Gokudera then showed Tsuna the "Reborn" character card, Ryohei showed him the "Namimori middle" place card, and no-one showed him the "sword" weapon card, since Lambo didn't actually know the rules of the game and had this card.

After Tsuna wrote this down, It was Yamamoto's Turn.  
"It was Xanxus with the Gun at Tsuna's House".  
Gokudera, Haru :P, And Lambo showed him a card each, and he scribbled it off on his piece of paper. The game continued like this until halfway through, when Nana brought up a tray of drinks, and a plate of various sweet treats.

She placed it down in-between Kyoko & Tsuna, then left the room with a smile. Lambo immediately dived for the cookies, as did Ryohei, both exclaiming out loud "COOKIES! -To the extreme!" As the two stuffed their faces, the rest were laughing at their actions. Tsuna reached out for a drink, as did Kyoko, and their hands met as they were about to grab their beverage. The two blushed,  
"Eh, Im sorry you can.." Tsuna began stuttering, while the blush didn't fade.

"Thank you Tsuna-kun" Kyoko said smiling, her blush faded entirely.  
Kyoko took her drink and Tsuna did aswell right afterwards. Gokudera & Haru both got their drinks, while Yamamoto said that he wasn't thirsty at the moment. After the drinks and snacks had been finished (mainly due to Lambo) the game continued.  
"It was Bel with the Umbrella at the Varia HQ." Haru said, while Tsuna, And Yamamoto showed her a card each. Haru marked them of on her card with a pout, as she was losing.

Then it was Kyoko's turn, and she had marked off all of the cards except for three, so she moved towards the middle. Using the secret tunnel from the Varia HQ to Tsuna's House, she made it to the middle.  
Gokudera began to become angry, as he was unable to win for the tenth.  
"Ok, um, I think it was Squalo, With an illusion, at the Vongola Main House."  
Ryohei checked in the envelope and showed the three cards.  
The Character card was Squalo.  
The weapon card was Illusions.  
The place card was Vongola main house.

Gokudera began bowing to Tsuna  
"I AM SORRY JUUDAIME, I WAS UNABLE TO FIGURE OUT WHO KILLED KYUUDAIME! (A/N, the 9th is )"  
"Eh, its fine Gokudera-kun, it was simply a game"  
Yamamoto began to laugh cheerfully (as always), and the game had ended. Tsuna congratulated Kyoko with a blush on his cheeks (again) and she smiled back at him. Gokudera packed the game up telling Tsuna that  
"I WILL PACK IT UP FOR YOU, JUUDAIME"  
Once the game was finished the large group left Tsuna's house one by one, and when Kyoko & Ryohei left, Tsuna went out to see them off. As Ryohei began to run off whilst shouting out his chant of "EXTREME"  
Tsuna turned to Kyoko.

"Thanks for coming, ill see you later :) "  
"Its not a problem, cya."  
Before Kyoko left, She quickly pecked Tsuna on the cheek, and he began to blush madly. She smiled, giggled a bit, then ran off after her brother waving goodbye. Tsuna was in a daze, and only just managed to wave back, and then went back inside. His cheeked stayed pink, and the one where Kyoko had kissed him still had a slight touch on it. He Reached up and touched his cheek, falling asleep like that.

******

OK so hopefully that was better,  
and yeah I forgot to say who was playing as who so ill put it down here :)

Tsuna - XANXUS  
Yamamoto - SQUALO  
Gokudera - BEL  
Haru - LUSSURIA  
Lambo - LEVI  
Kyoko – GOLA MOSCA  
Ryohei - MAMMON 


End file.
